


The death of the stars.

by Feathered_Cas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Future Fic, Love Letters, M/M, Song fic, angsty, brexit ruined england, trump ruined america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathered_Cas/pseuds/Feathered_Cas
Summary: Song fic, featuring Love Hurts by IncubusArthur writes love letters to AlfredFuture fic,  were England is ruined by the Brexit and America is ruined by Trump.Art credit goes to the lovely hiimadork on tumblr <3As always, with love, for our best friend.





	

 

August 21, 2019

 

My dearest Alfred,

 

I remember the first time I saw you. _Really_ saw you. You were brilliant like a star and you weren't afraid of showing it. You let passion drive you and you took pride in your success. You were full of ideas and idiotic stuff too, perhaps. However, I did not mind in the least. I was enthralled by you. And I loved, and _loved_ , and _ **loved you**_. My body, my soul, the very one who had conquered sea and land, had been taken prisoner by you. I did not want to escape. For the first time, I felt pride for someone that had grown beside me. I was proud of who you became, even if you had taken a different path. I thought we could take on the world. Together. Standing as equals. You loved me like you loved everything else, with quick fire and a spark that rivaled the sun. We were on top of the world. Then, we both crumbled and shattered, like a neutron star collition. We destroyed ourselves until there was nothing but dust left.

 

They say love hurts, but sometimes it's a good hurt. I for one, felt alive. Maybe, like a phoenix, we will be born again, fly from the ashes of our destruction and be whole again. You and me. Together. In love, like before. Because like before, I do. I still, _I still_ , **I still** feel that way, love. I will wait until our times meet again.

 

Yours, body, mind, and soul: Arthur.

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so bear with me. Hope you enjoyed reading. It was as always, made for my best friend, who lives far and whom I miss dearly.


End file.
